Guilds of Fiore Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 November 2012
03:22 What do you want with the book again? 03:23 I'll trade you my legos. 03:23 You all talk so much, it's confusing. 03:23 :) 03:23 and no 03:23 you can't have my keys 03:23 [ I'm just asking you if you may Liscence it :| ] 03:23 I don't want your keys 03:23 I want the book 03:23 ohh 03:23 I want the book 03:23 wait till this episode is over 03:23 and I'll give you legos 03:23 ......Um, what. 03:23 No 03:23 [ @Titi, Ok ] 03:23 the book is important to me 03:23 no one ever wants my legos ;( 03:23 it was given to me 03:23 * i'm confused am i with them * 03:23 by my friend.... 03:23 ~Battle Theme~ 03:23 ( XD ) 03:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6dVOPoMmjg 03:23 Well I need it, as this scientist's powers were extraordinary 03:23 --summons Libra 03:23 knew it 03:23 LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 03:23 And I need to destroy it 03:23 *Is Libra* 03:24 *Libra appears* 03:24 Alright... 03:24 I CHOOSE YOUUU 03:24 o.o 03:24 ( POKEMON ) 03:24 *back to Aelin 03:24 ^ 03:24 *facing Santa 03:24 darn it 03:24 [ xD ] 03:24 Hmm? 03:24 o.o 03:24 Whats going on here? 03:24 *takes control of libra* 03:24 these people 03:24 want your book 03:24 o.o 03:24 Too slow 03:24 *can't hear Aelin* 03:24 LIBRAAAAAAAAA >.< 03:24 with my doll magic i can take over libra! 03:24 So.....you're a celestial mage 03:24 [ I wait for so long to do my 1st RP...but I can't today @.@ ] 03:24 Attasck her libra! 03:24 Not quite 03:24 Interesting! 03:24 .. 03:24 gahh 03:24 i know 03:24 LIBRAAAA 03:24 your body 03:25 *writing magic appears 03:25 not youre mind 03:25 --ticked off 03:25 *makes libra attack aelin* 03:25 runes appear all over the walls 03:25 *cancels out his doll magic 03:25 [ *whistles* ] 03:25 THIS IS FOR NOT WANTING MY legos 03:25 *shadow turns into blades* 03:25 well this is problamatic 03:25 *eyes twitch* 03:25 Master Aelin had me set up those runes ages ago 03:25 .. >.> 03:25 well then 03:25 [ Legos? O.O ] 03:25 Enemy Magic won't work within these limits 03:25 So you want to fight!! *starts laughing like crazy* 03:26 [ oo.o [ 03:26 LIIIIIBRAAA 03:26 * [ o.o ] 03:26 *gets white flag out if backpack* 03:26 Shut up or I'm going to bann u 03:26 I surrener o3o 03:26 [ Ok ] 03:26 Good thing.....I can fight without magic 03:26 *surrender 03:26 --super ticked off 03:26 --flips table over 03:26 DAMNIT LIBRA 03:26 -watches fight while sipping tea- :3 03:26 *takes out katana* 03:26 LISTEN TO ME. 03:26 *turns around 03:26 Yes Mistress? 03:26 can i have some tea mr... 03:26 These people want your book 03:26 i quit 03:26 these people 03:26 My book? 03:26 the fight 03:26 *turns around 03:26 yeah 03:26 it's annoying! 03:26 *looks at Santa 03:27 what do you want with my book 03:27 KILL SANTA CLAUS 03:27 Well 03:27 KILL GHIM KILL HIM 03:27 This Scientist named Nabars 03:27 HE WAS A HOBO 03:27 NOT A SCIENTIST 03:27 Somehow that kid over there is annoying me 03:27 .. 03:27 Said something about the book of "Eibon" 03:27 He's annoying me, too.. 03:27 no 03:27 jsut eibon 03:27 ... 03:27 And oh my gosh 03:27 And he was able to control dead bodies 03:27 and make them zombies 03:27 *picks up hand 03:27 Libra IS Eibon.... 03:27 *points finger 03:27 i always get that for some reason 03:27 shut up you're annoying 03:27 Eibon 03:28 *writes words 03:28 But anyways........ 03:28 you imbiciles >.> 03:28 ugh 03:28 *gets dagger* 03:28 *unreadable text 03:28 *unsheathes sword* 03:28 *attacks akumu* 03:28 WHAT DID YOU SATY?!?!?!? 03:28 .. 03:28 *does a spinning attack on the runes* 03:28 *slashes his arm* 03:28 Ow! 03:28 Trap! 03:28 grrr.... 03:28 *blends in w/ shadows like an assassin 03:28 idiot 03:28 *words fly and stick Akuma and Koe to the wall 03:28 I SENSE AN ACKBAR JOKE 03:28 Kae* 03:28 *slashes at the runes* 03:28 can I at least have tea? 03:28 ... 03:28 Hmm!? 03:28 i thirsty ;( 03:29 * uses enhanced smelling to sniff out Aelin* 03:29 and hungry 03:29 do you have any chips? 03:29 *looks at Kiva* You going to join in? 03:29 CHIPS 03:29 CHIPS 03:29 I'll see 03:29 someone get me chips ;( 03:29 i said shut up 03:29 --stands there idly in the darkness, trying to assess the situation.... 03:29 *Visable ruins get frizz 03:29 This isn't good 03:29 Seems like they're doing fine right now c: 03:29 *takes fighting stance 03:29 *grumbles... 03:29 *writes rune on self 03:29 -shrugs and continues to sip tea- 03:29 *uneffected by Doll Magic 03:29 *stabs at Kae 03:29 Hey, kid. 03:30 9 i'm confused ) 03:30 seriouslty 03:30 seriously* 03:30 *turns around and looks at Libra* 03:30 shut up 03:30 i talk a lot wehen I'm hungry. really i don't knwo ehy it's wierd you knwo? I need to stop talkign cuz I can't because i'm hungry 03:30 *cries* 03:30 If I can't talk some sense into you 03:30 *stares back at Santa 03:30 WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH 03:30 Then maybe I'll have to knock them into you *smirk* 03:30 .. >.> Oh my gosh 03:30 KID 03:30 *takes stance 03:30 ( kiko what's your character called again ) 03:30 Alright 03:30 STOP CRYING 03:30 *puts sickle back 03:30 Lets see about that? 03:30 now I'm maf 03:30 *mad 03:30 *picks up kae 03:30 I'll be happy to oblige you 03:30 *throws at Santa 03:30 TAKE YOUR BRAT 03:30 TOY SYMPHONY! 03:30 Battle Music ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsxNuOGkxC4 03:30 *sudo's the kid's neck knocking him out* 03:30 *catches Kae with one hand* 03:30 *Walks into the battlefield* 03:31 *sudos 03:31 *creates sword made of legos* 03:31 *sword becomes a real sword* 03:31 O.o 03:31 LEMME AT HER! 03:31 *slashes* 03:31 so annoying 03:31 *throws Kaemon at Aelin* As you wish 03:31 -sigh- Im going to need to fight aren't I ( -.-" ) 03:31 *it breaks* 03:31 Enough of your talking!~ 03:31 Damnit you fool 03:31 whoops... 03:31 Mistress 03:31 *throws back 03:31 cover your ears 03:31 uhhhh... 03:31 Huh!? 03:31 *writes runes 03:31 *covers ears 03:31 Cry! 03:31 *covers ears* 03:31 *covers ears* 03:31 *covers my ears too* 03:31 Banshee!! 03:31 *Cover ears* 03:31 *covers ears* 03:31 *sound waves 03:31 *falls down* 03:32 GAHHHHH 03:32 THAT NOISE 03:32 *rock the entire building 03:32 GRRRRRRR 03:32 *covering ears doesn't help much 03:32 WOAH 03:32 ow 03:32 ow 03:32 ow 03:32 ow 03:32 MY ears hurt sssssdsoooo much 03:32 --still covering ears; eyes wide O.O 03:32 *still covering ears too* 03:32 Teddy's wrath! 03:32 *Ryu, Kiva, Aelin uneffected since they're behind Libra 03:32 I can't cover my ears and fight at the same time!!! 03:32 *spock comes to life* 03:32 what is happening to themm 03:32 we need to attack libra 03:32 *falling on knees* 03:33 O.O 03:33 Give spock your sword!!!! 03:33 oh gawd....our poor building... 03:33 NOW SANTA 03:33 T.T 03:33 *writes second Rune 03:33 *shadow turns into blades* 03:33 *is covering ears* 03:33 GRRRRRRRRRRRRR 03:33 Solaris ~Mute~ 03:33 *eyes glow with blue fire* 03:33 Blind! 03:33 *throws dagger* 03:33 *puts on metal claws* 03:33 *lets out bright light 03:33 SPOCK ATTACK! 03:33 I'M GOING TO BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND 03:33 *spick comes to life* 03:33 [ Blue fire like Black Rock Shooter's eyes? O.o ] 03:33 *impossible to hear anything 03:34 *flames grow on hair* 03:34 if i can't hear 03:34 YOU CAN'T BLIND A TEDDY BEAR! 03:34 then i'll just smell 03:34 *when light fades 03:34 *swords has flaming aura* 03:34 *teddy bear attacks teddy bear* 03:34 *Aelin, Libra and the book are gone 03:34 **aelin* 03:34 dammit 03:34 *running across rooftops with Aelin 03:34 woah 03:34 AFTER THEM 03:34 Um... 03:34 What was with those people!? 03:34 Ugh! 03:34 *sits down inside* 03:34 ( can we hear now? ) 03:34 And now they're in our building, too 03:34 They want my book 03:34 (yes) 03:34 Mr. Kiva? 03:34 those damn ruffians... 03:34 ..... 03:34 They were misslead 03:34 *hears them running* 03:34 by some scientist or something he said 03:34 Well this is awkward 03:35 *slashes sword through roof* 03:35 can I have some tea? 03:35 *can smell them out* 03:35 Lol 03:35 [ how do they know where we are ] 03:35 I have to set up a barrier 03:35 *burns the roof* 03:35 *points* OVER THERE 03:35 *writing runes 03:35 ......[ um ] 03:35 HURRY 03:35 *looks up* 03:35 *Intercepts Santa* 03:35 so no tea? 03:35 -follows after them- 03:35 gahh 03:35 *stumbles back* 03:35 I can't get that high 03:35 You have no idea what you're doing white haired dude! 03:35 *piece of woods comes down on me* 03:35 *puts Aelin in a Magic Box with the Book 03:35 HELP 03:35 I don't either, but it seems I need to buy some time 03:35 I'll be back 03:36 o_o 03:36 *his saow starts to turn into a shell* 03:36 okay 03:36 *dashes at Kae 03:36 I'm trapped under wood! 03:36 I understand you then 03:36 *writes rapid 03:36 I respect the fact you do that 03:36 But 03:36 What? 03:36 *punches through word 03:36 *punches Kae rapidly 03:36 *uses enhanced speed to dash to the top* 03:36 oh thank you 03:36 OW OW OW OW OW OW 03:36 *Teleports infront of Santa* 03:36 all i wanted was tea ;( 03:36 DAMN 03:36 *uses free hand to palm thrust him down into a building 03:36 TELEPORTATION MAGIC 03:36 *Kness him back to ground* 03:36 Ow 03:36 grrr... 03:36 *lands 03:37 *writes 03:37 I'm not even fighting anymore ;( 03:37 Cry! 03:37 BANSHEE 03:37 *blocks with blade and Kiva's knee gets burned but falls straight on my back leaving a crater in Draduceus's floor* 03:37 *lets out screech 03:37 AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH 03:37 Ah...you asshole.... 03:37 *has seizure* 03:37 *pats knee* 03:37 *gets back up* 03:37 GGGGGGGRRRAAAAHHHH!!!!! 03:37 Blind! 03:37 Solaris! 03:37 IT HURTS! 03:37 Hmm... 03:37 I like your fire indeed 03:37 *blinds Kae 03:37 ;( 03:37 *creates a sheild around kae with his shadow* 03:37 Numb! 03:37 I CAN STILL FEEL THE PAIN 03:37 I may as well join in. *sweep kicks Santa* 03:37 *shield 03:37 Anastasia! 03:37 03:38 *jumps over* 03:38 [ o.o ] 03:38 *jabs Finger into Kae 03:38 [ what ] 03:38 grrr 03:38 numbs his muscles* 03:38 *does a kick in the air at Ryuzaki's face* 03:38 *incapacitating him 03:38 oh now I can't feel anything 03:38 *rolls over to dodge* 03:38 this is great... 03:38 *passes out* 03:38 *lands back on the floor* 03:38 *Jump kicks Santa while he's in mid-air* 03:38 *then flips back up to feet* Heh 03:38 *flies back into wall* 03:38 [ o.o um why the heck was I pinged' 03:38 o.o ] 03:38 of the attack 03:38 [ oh O_o ] 03:38 [ i'm so confused what's going on ] 03:38 is a numbing agent 03:39 is a wailing beast 03:39 [ um..... ] 03:39 is the spirit of the sun 03:39 *gets up out of wall* 03:39 Numb, Blind 03:39 [ it's called Anasthesia or something, not anastasia..... ] 03:39 appears my character is more of a comedic material character 03:39 *confused* 03:39 attacks have to do with the senses 03:39 -races at Santa with sword bursting with blue aura- 03:39 appears behind Akuma* 03:39 Two against one eh....What a nice challenge this is.... 03:40 can you unblingd me libra? I wanna watch 03:40 *punches* 03:40 ;( 03:40 No no, It's mainly one on one 03:40 *shoots fire at the floor with ice colde temperatures* 03:40 nice try 03:40 i can still hear you 03:40 *ice forms on the floor* 03:40 *jumps into the air* 03:40 Hmm? 03:40 Not for long 03:40 Damn! 03:40 I jsut want to watch 03:40 *swipes hand creating word 03:40 *takes out katana* 03:40 Ooooh ice 03:40 but I can't see.... 03:40 Cry! 03:40 *slashes hand* 03:40 Banshee! 03:40 *gets slashed 03:40 *Puts Ryuki mask on 03:40 GRRRR.... 03:40 Damn! 03:40 *backs up 03:40 *keeps slashing* 03:40 *comes down above santa with blue sword* 03:40 He's fast 03:40 *Ice starts to melt* 03:40 *dodging 03:40 *gets out mr. potato head* 03:41 toy symphony! 03:41 Huuzaaahhh!! 03:41 ~Its not ice~ 03:41 ~its fire~ 03:41 *creates shadow around him* 03:41 his eyes will act as mine 03:41 *blocks Ryu* 03:41 SHADOW CLAW 03:41 *He said ice starts to form* 03:41 *qith my sword* 03:41 oh my... 03:41 *in box o3o 03:41 ~Oh my bad~ 03:41 I've got to help them 03:41 *gets slashed 03:41 *jumps back* Tch 03:41 MARCH OF THE ANIMALS!!!! 03:41 *flies onto ground level 03:41 Ugh! 03:41 *kicks back up 03:41 !? 03:41 This is troublesome 03:41 o.o 03:41 *Waves at Ryu* 03:41 *eyes turn yellow* 03:41 I'll support you when you need help~ 03:41 *peeks out of box for a second O.O 03:42 *his sword starts to melt from the fire around my sword* 03:42 I dnt like..where this is heading.... 03:42 *looks at Kiva* ( .-.-) 03:42 Feel the burn...feel the PUNISHMENT 03:42 *jumps at Akuma 03:42 ...I...Wish they'd let me fight... 03:42 *goes back to hiding 03:42 >.< 03:42 *waves hand 03:42 Slow! 03:42 *dodges* 03:42 *Drop kicks Santa from behind* 03:42 grrr 03:42 *makes you move in slow motion 03:42 *hydrebus appears* 03:42 WOLF HOWL 03:42 O.O 03:42 ATTACK LIBRA! 03:42 *creates shadow sheild* 03:42 *blue light energy coating around sword melts* Lol 03:42 What the!? 03:42 (march of the animals) 03:43 *gets hit by animals 03:43 [ dahell ] 03:43 What is this Wizardry! 03:43 it's just one animal >.< 03:43 [ xD ] 03:43 a hydrebus 03:43 and it's doll magic 03:43 ~a what now?~ 03:43 *gets hit 03:43 *falls over 03:43 Hydrebus 03:43 *slashes with his metal claws that he secretely doused with poison* 03:43 This is getting iritating 03:43 Hmm so you used aura 03:43 to protect your blade 03:43 IMPRESSIVE 03:43 *grins* 03:43 Ooooi 03:43 I have to recover 03:43 Well one of my specialties is sword magic so I dont think it should be a suprise, Santa. 03:44 never mess with a wolf 03:44 *returns to key 03:44 *Leo's key shines 03:44 forgetting the drop kick? 03:44 danm 03:44 *all senses return* 03:44 *damn 03:44 hmph 03:44 RUN 03:44 *gets out dagger* 03:44 ( didn't see it ) 03:44 *stumbles forward* 03:44 *attacks aelin* 03:44 !? 03:44 *grabs his arm* 03:44 *Shinn drop kicks Kae 03:44 *in box 03:44 ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! 03:44 .3. what. 03:44 What the hell 03:44 holy 03:44 is GOING ON! 03:44 *slams fist into the floor* 03:44 is that 03:44 *looks furious 03:44 *pops out of box 03:44 can't we just settle this with open discussion 03:44 *sends a wave of power across it* 03:44 THe legendary... 03:45 Shinn? 03:45 *Does a round house kick on Santa* 03:45 *roundhouse kicks Kae 03:45 *the tables and chairs fall over and it starts to crack* 03:45 >:3 03:45 Hah! 03:45 CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! 03:45 *grabs leg* 03:45 My guild!! 03:45 *Kiva falls from the wave of power* 03:45 PLEASE SHINN??????? 03:45 *Flickers into guild building 03:45 Stop destroying our property 03:45 *slashes with claw* 03:45 *turns on lightning magic 03:45 *goes back to hiding in box =w= 03:45 *surges lightning through everything 03:45 they started the fight for the record 03:45 *falls backward from power wave through floor* Tch. 03:45 *Ryu also flies back* 03:45 *halts battlefield 03:45 BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH 03:45 Hmm 03:45 ow 03:45 Now I wan't to know 03:45 Looks like we got someone else here 03:45 *hiding o.o 03:45 who you people are 03:45 what you did 03:45 to my Guild 03:45 so how about them autograph 03:45 THE MORE THE MERRIER 03:45 SHINNNN THEY ARE THEIVES 03:45 um 03:46 Oh Shinn is back 03:46 I am kaemon Inkojin 03:46 AND LIBRA TOLD ME TO HIDE IN A BOX 03:46 Ohaider Shinn 03:46 T.T 03:46 member of guild azul phoenix 03:46 Azul Phoenix 03:46 *goes back to hiding 03:46 So thats the name of you... 03:46 The name of the enemy! 03:46 we want to know more abotu those weapons eidon made 03:46 *turns on Eyes of Insight 03:46 That's all 03:46 [ eidon? lolwut ] 03:46 but santa went and attacks 03:46 ~Shinn Theme ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM 03:46 (libra 03:46 Eibons weapons were entrusted to us 03:46 we just want to know more about the book 03:47 You won't lay a finger on them 03:47 well i do 03:47 well 03:47 i don't know about them 03:47 *collects lightning back into hand 03:47 um 03:47 Now you leave 03:47 shinn 03:47 --still hiding in box .3. 03:47 Eibon 03:47 *gets up and looks at Shinn* o.o 03:47 LISTEN TO ME 03:47 but it's true that I'm equally as guilty 03:47 or you we evict you 03:47 do you know the name of anyone named NABARA? 03:47 O.o no 03:47 No 03:47 SOME SCIENTIST HAD ONE OF EIBONS ITEMS 03:47 Who? 03:47 What? 03:48 I am talking to Eibon 03:48 THOSE THIEVES 03:48 How did he get to it 03:48 *pops out of box 03:48 the one hidden in ara ruins 03:48 I'm not Eibon 03:48 my name is Elbion 03:48 i knwo 03:48 oh 03:48 Shinn Elbion 03:48 WHY WOULD THOSE SCIENTISTS STEAL EIBON'S STUFF D:< 03:48 Elbion 03:48 and you just ruined 03:48 oh 03:48 a hella part of my guild 03:48 they did 03:48 *half the building missing 03:48 No where is Eibon? 03:48 ..... 03:48 we where all to blame 03:48 the LIBRA 03:48 I'm not telling you 03:48 -facepalms 03:48 YOU IDIOTTSSSSSSS 03:48 We needed a new guild anyways -.- 03:48 I just got assaulted. 03:48 *goes back to hiding in box 03:48 and if it means anything to you we will gladly clean it up 03:48 And attacked 03:48 .3. 03:49 Lol, We're moving? 03:49 Who knows 03:49 um honestly 03:49 libra. 03:49 If it makes you feel better 03:49 it doesn't 03:49 someone got ahold of one of your items. 03:49 I can buy you a mansion 03:49 Nothing makes me feel better 03:49 I don't want you money 03:49 what about candy? 03:49 --hiding in box -- 03:49 I want you blood sweat and tears 03:50 uh oh 03:50 may we fix your guild then 03:50 *gets bucket full of tools 03:50 FIX IT 03:50 I too young to participate in a blood drive... 03:50 and GTFO 03:50 OF MAGNOLIA 03:50 *chuckles 03:50 but i live in magnolia 03:50 *uses doll magic on tools* 03:50 *smiles* 03:50 *walks away 03:50 *gets book from broken bookshelf 03:50 *starts full out laughing 03:50 *makes them rebuild guild* 03:50 *sits on last chair 03:50 i will not exit my home 03:50 *reads 03:50 AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHH OH GAWD 03:50 AHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA 03:51 but i will fix this guild 03:51 *pops up behind shinn* WATCHA READING?!?!? 03:51 O.o 03:51 None of your buissness 03:51 -sigh- Just get out, Azul people... 03:51 now go away 03:51 *pops head out of box o3o 03:51 ( I bet Shinn hates kids ) 03:51 Can I have an autograph? 03:51 [ he does ] 03:51 HEY 03:51 KIDS 03:51 *Heads towards the destroyed kitchen* 03:51 ..... 03:51 I DNT SEE YOU WORKING 03:51 i have tools doing all the wqork 03:51 *laughs some more 03:51 IDC 03:51 With my doll magic 03:51 less chit chatting 03:51 more hard work 03:52 Kaemon is the only kid 03:52 *has hammer bonk aelin on the head* 03:52 *laughs* 03:52 HHAHAHHAHAHAH 03:52 *laughs even more 03:52 *insane smile on face 03:52 hammer 03:52 hit you 03:52 XD 03:52 bwahahhaha 03:52 Ahahah yeah, Kid. 03:52 now can I have your autograph shinn? 03:52 *Stands behind Santa* Want anything to drink? 03:52 And you know what's gonna hit you, if you don't shut up? 03:52 :3 03:52 *laughs some more 03:53 *goes back to hiding in box 03:53 .3. 03:53 I not leaving without an autograph... 03:53 *goes up to box* 03:53 *pokes it* 03:53 She's a psycho 03:53 I COULD KEEP MY TOYS IN THERE :D 03:53 *pops out of box 03:53 NOPE! 03:53 *slashes open another wall of the guild building* 03:53 *facepalm* 03:53 *goes back to hiding 03:53 =w= 03:53 WE SHOULD THROW A TEA ARTY :D 03:53 you are mean... 03:53 *reads news paper 03:53 *kicks over box* 03:54 do everyone a favor 03:54 and shut the hell up 03:54 *Holds Kaemon by his collar* 03:54 *crammed in box 03:54 *sits down on a chair next to crushed table* 03:54 *has hammer bonk akumu on the head* 03:54 *uses shadow to take the tool* 03:54 *half upside-down now 03:54 *some tools 03:54 *grabs arm* 03:54 *gabs stomach* 03:54 ..... 03:54 *takes out bowie knife* 03:54 *in the sideways box 03:54 :l 03:54 DAMNIT LIBRA 03:55 WHEN CAN I STOP HIDING IN THIS BOX 03:55 *lifts box upside down* 03:55 *sees the book is in Shinn's hands* 03:55 >.< 03:55 *pours out Aelin* 03:55 *knocks on Box 03:55 What 03:55 :l 03:55 *Lifts Kaemon up* 03:55 AHH 03:55 *takes tools* 03:55 Mind: Should I take it.... 03:55 *I think you can commout now 03:55 Stop it already~ 03:55 :O 03:55 *works on fixing the place up* 03:55 REALLY? 03:55 the time limit on this magic is long over due 03:55 PUT ME DOWN ;( 03:55 Want juice? 03:55 put me down ;( 03:55 *crawls out of box 03:55 o.o 03:55 no 03:55 thank goodness 03:55 I want shinn's autograph :3 03:55 it's totally crammed in there 03:55 >.< 03:55 Then, you can stay up there 03:55 to bad kid 03:56 *walks up to Kae 03:56 and TO HAVE A TEA PARTY :D 03:56 *two people appear on my shoulder with one wearing red and the other wearing white* 03:56 Red: TAKE IT LIKE A STRAIGHT UP G 03:56 (LOL) 03:56 White: It's not the right thing to do 03:56 *keeps working* 03:56 *kicks Kae 03:56 hey, you. 03:56 ow... 03:56 ;( 03:56 will you work or just stand there and talk 03:56 .....? O.o 03:56 I HAVE A BOO-BOO 03:56 Kid 03:56 Um i am working 03:56 would you stop crying? 03:56 Okay kid 03:56 I have tools working 03:56 Hey, Kid 03:56 crying solves nothing 03:56 *Throws Kaemon to Aelin* 03:56 I wanna ask you 03:57 how about this 03:57 can i get shinn's autograph? 03:57 a questio-- 03:57 Looks like the Civil War in tempost 03:57 *catches 03:57 if you cray again i cut you 03:57 has come to a stand still 03:57 *cyr 03:57 *sets him down 03:57 Red: Shut up White! 03:57 White: Think, there is obviously two sides of the story 03:57 become of some vigilante... 03:57 Oof... 03:57 *cry 03:57 DAMNIT KIVA. 03:57 Wait wait guys 03:57 *Walks away* 03:57 and huh 03:57 of my guild 03:57 Shinn what is it 03:57 I'LL LISTEN TO BOTH OF YOU *everyone looks at me crazy because they can' see who I am talking to* 03:57 .... 03:57 O.o 03:57 The Civil unrest in Tempost 03:57 has come to a halt 03:57 What!? 03:57 why 03:57 because of a single individuaal 03:57 DK why are you talking to them 03:57 WHAT. 03:57 I heard about hte civil unrest... 03:57 Who's DK? 03:58 i meant santa 03:58 *docks Dusk's pay* 03:58 b-but! 03:58 (XD) 03:58 (4th wall breakager illegal!!!!) 03:58 HOW CAN ONE PERSON 03:58 BE THAT IMPORTANT! 03:58 o.o 03:58 *is half way finished* 03:58 a-and 03:58 I dnt know 03:58 WHO ARE THEY! 03:58 WHAT'S TEMPOST??!?!?! 03:58 but obviously recognizes 03:58 *dashes at Shinn and puts hand on book of Eibon having a grasp on it* Before you shock me with lightning, listen 03:58 *uses shadow to take care of the rest* 03:58 the injustice of the magic used there 03:58 SOMEBODY TELL ME 03:58 .. 03:58 I think we could benefi 03:58 benefit* 03:58 from finding this person 03:58 *kicks Santa in the groin 03:59 *dashes at Shinn and puts hand on book of Eibon having a grasp on it* Before you shock me with lightning, listen 03:59 I wish to know more 03:59 can I come? 03:59 :3 03:59 Shut up, kid. 03:59 *MOVES BACKWARDS STILL HOLDING ON* 03:59 *notices Santa 03:59 ;( 03:59 *sidekicks ana in the jaw* 03:59 what are you doing? 03:59 *not Ana 03:59 *uneffected 03:59 STOP YOU TWO IDIOTS 03:59 *Aelin 03:59 There was this scientist 03:59 Omfg.. 03:59 named Nabara 03:59 NABARS 03:59 Shut up and stop taking our STUFF! 03:59 AND HE WAS A HOBO 03:59 who had this weird magic being able to control dead bodies 03:59 as if they were zombies 03:59 O.o 03:59 And by the way 03:59 Oh gosh what 03:59 one of his last words 03:59 o.O 03:59 before I killed him 04:00 Were "Eibon" 04:00 *goes up to kiva* 04:00 ..So? 04:00 so I went to look for the Book of Eibon 04:00 I HUNGRY 04:00 .... 04:00 as it obviously relates to him 04:00 Oh sure 04:00 that makes 04:00 PERFECT 04:00 SENCE 04:00 *Looks down at KAemon* 04:00 *rolls eyes 04:00 I HUNGRY ;( 04:00 Too bad ^ ^ 04:00 SHUT UP 04:00 And that is why I needed the book 04:00 *bites kiva's leg* 04:00 STOP CRYING 04:00 Well Libra's lost his memory on all things about his book 04:00 HUMAN IS DELICIOUS!!!!!!! 04:00 and the text is unreadble atm 04:00 *Grabs Kaemon by the head* 04:00 Grr! 04:01 *cuts the kid's arm* 04:01 So until one of the two is undone 04:01 we will keep the book 04:01 *lets go of book* 04:01 *puts hands on Santa's shoulders and looks down, looking him straight in the eyes :l 04:01 You 04:01 are NOT 04:01 *Lifts KAemon up once more* 04:01 going to steal 04:01 our book 04:01 WHEE 04:01 i told you 04:01 just because 04:01 cry again 04:01 of some madman 04:01 I never planned on stealing it 04:01 with dark powers 04:01 ..... 04:01 HUH 04:01 WHAT!? 04:01 and I'll cut you 04:01 YOU DIDN'T 04:01 PLAN 04:01 ON IT? 04:01 *Aelin's hands get burned* 04:01 EXPLAIN 04:01 they just very direct 04:01 WHY OUR WHOLE 04:01 *Throws him to Aelin once more* 04:01 DAMN 04:01 approachers 04:01 Don't touch me 04:01 BUILDING 04:01 WHEE 04:01 *her hands get on fire* 04:01 --falls over w/ burned hands 04:01 ok we're done here 04:02 --fire gets on kae 04:02 Why you... 04:02 OH GAWD WHAT 04:02 no we aRE NOT 04:02 I came here 04:02 AAAHHH 04:02 To actually 04:02 *heads back to his home* 04:02 *stares at Santa 04:02 FIRE FIRE! 04:02 just ask for the book 04:02 *gets up 04:02 *FALLS TO GROUND AND ROLLS* 04:02 *much better 04:02 *forms water orb around hands, puts fire out 04:02 *sees the kid* 04:02 wtfh 04:02 *throws water at Kae 04:02 then why did you and akumu start a fight with Eidon 04:02 .......Oh. My. Gosh. 04:02 (d) 04:02 Look 04:02 He picked a fight with us 04:02 you kids are crazy 04:02 you see dead people? 04:03 First you prance in here 04:03 trying to STEAL our book 04:03 i just want revenge 04:03 i the only actual kid here 04:03 then you make 04:03 some stupid excuse 04:03 about some dead crazy guy 04:03 and now 04:03 Um they trieed to steal the book 04:03 you're saying 04:03 YOU DIDN'T 04:03 INTEND 04:03 TO START 04:03 A DAMN FIGHT!? 04:03 i just wanted tea 04:03 we did at first 04:03 *cough*psycho*cough* 04:03 Aelin calm down. 04:03 .... 04:03 if you where to dicline 04:03 CALM 04:03 DOWN!? 04:03 o.o 04:03 UGH! 04:03 THESE FOOLS 04:03 she has full right to be upset 04:03 HAVE NO RESPECT 04:03 Mind: Yeop...shouldn't have said anything... 04:04 shame on you two boys... 04:04 FOR THOSE AROUND THEM 04:04 THEY JUST 04:04 ACT LIKE 04:04 Tsk tsk santa and kumu 04:04 EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS 04:04 THEIRRRS 2012 11 23